


Wreck the Halls

by alittlegreenrosetta



Series: Countertransference [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anal Play, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Foot Fetish, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlegreenrosetta/pseuds/alittlegreenrosetta
Summary: Harley kicks the Joker out of the house after a disagreement and now he's hoping that the spirit of Christmas or a big stack of presents will get her to let him back into the house and into her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilmethll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmethll/gifts).



The Joker pulled up in front of the home he shared with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn and sat in the car staring at the house. It looked the same as it had a week ago when Harley had kicked him out. Still no sign of Christmas decorations out of deference to Pam’s dislike of using plants for seasonal décor though there were holly trees with red berries that looked festive despite their mistress’ desires. Otherwise it looked just as it had before. That was depressing, it made it feel like his absence hadn’t mattered all to the house or its occupants while the last week had been a living hell for him. Being sent away, having no contact with the woman he loved, it had been soul crushing. He was fairly certain he’d gone slightly more mad every moment he was away from Harley, which was sort of ironic considering her own mental state. Lunatic or not he needed her to keep himself from losing it altogether. In the end, a week was as long as he could stand to be without her and waiting that long had been incredibly difficult to do. It wasn’t that he was afraid to come back sooner despite the way he’d been thrown out, he didn’t care what Harley did to his body, he was hers to use as she saw fit. No, he’d stayed away because he didn’t think there was any point in coming back until he’d thought of a way to win back her affection. So here he was on Christmas Eve with a car full of presents for her and just a tiny bit of hope in his heart that he would be welcomed back. After all, the fight had been so ridiculous in the first place.

They’d actually been having a rather wonderful day. Harley had decided she wanted to play puppy with him again, something they had stumbled into a mutual enjoyment of on their first Valentine’s Day together. The Joker had been more than enthusiastic when she pulled out his dog collar and put it on him. Once again in the role of a loyal dog he’d excelled and Harley had given him the chance to be gentle and playful which was a rare treat and something he loved. He’d been licking her face like a dog and experimenting with barking noises when the glittery sparkle of Harley’s current toe nail polish caught his eye and he found himself drawn to licking and sucking on her toes. He watched her face as he did so to make sure it was alright and after a moment of surprise passing over her features her face relaxed and she started giggling and encouraging his behavior. Then as usually happened with Harley, her playfulness turned to aggression as she shoved her foot further into his mouth, almost seeming determined to make him choke on it. She looked more and more delighted as his mouth was stretched around as much of her foot and possible and he began to gag and drool a bit. It wasn’t quite as fun as delicately nibbling on her toes but his cock was still hard and throbbing at the feeling of pleasing and submitting to Harley.

It hadn’t taken long before Harley herself decided to move their play beyond forcing her foot as far into his mouth as she could. As soon as her shiny wet toes were out of his mouth, Harley flipped herself over on to her stomach, lifted her ass in the air, and pulled her panties down to her knees. Her pet didn’t need instructions to know what to do next and quickly pushed her thighs a little further apart and started licking her slippery folds. The first moan from his touch was so sweet to his ears that the Joker felt goosebumps cover his skin at the pleasure of it. He shook off his swooning at the taste and smell of her and focused on firmly fucking her slit with his tongue, lapping up every bit of honey she was leaking from his efforts. As the sounds Harley was making became more animalistic and out of control the Joker moved his mouth down to suck her clit into his mouth and tap it with his tongue until his clown princess was screaming with pleasure. By now his cocked ached to be inside her and he was moving to thrust into her when she wiggled her ass at him and giggled.

“You’re not done yet, doggy!” He looked at her curiously and saw her face was lit up with mischief and anticipation. She wasn’t going to tell him what she wanted, his ability to figure out how to best please her was part of the game. And he generally did quite well at this game.

He returned to licking her wet opening when she shifted her body slightly so that his tongue pushed into her ass instead. His eyebrows shot up in surprise since this was not something Harley had ever wanted before but there was no part of her that he didn’t want to lick and touch so he enthusiastically started toying with the tight opening with his tongue and was pleased to find he could elicit just as many gasps and shrieks here as with her pussy. He didn’t wait for Harley to demand more stimulation before he inserted a finger in to replace his tongue. She was so tight it was hard to get the first finger in but once he did her felt her body relax and he was able to add a second quite easily. When he stretched her opening with a third finger the sounds Harley was making were so obscene he started to fear he might spontaneously orgasm from their affect alone. Not wanting to take chances he stopped fingering her ass for just a moment in order to get his cock wet and slippery inside her pussy. It was so warm and welcoming and velvety that it was hard to want to stop fucking her but then he remembered how her ass had gripped his finger and found himself too curious about what that would feel like around his dick.

Dr. Jack Napier had not been very sexually experienced before he became the Joker and lover of the Harlequin of Hate but he’d grown quite skilled at delivering the ever changing levels of pleasure and pain, fun and fear that Harley required. His general lovemaking philosophy was to do whatever pleased Harley and to never refer to it as lovemaking to Harley. So far it had worked out quite well for both of them. This was his first experience with anal sex and like so many of his firsts with Harley it was thrilling in the extreme. Slowly entering this part of her that he had never been in before was starting to feel absurdly spiritual until he shook off his melodramatic thoughts and focused on carefully starting to move inside her. This was an entirely different feeling that being inside her pussy, not better but different and that difference was almost enough to cause him to come immediately. He had long ago abandoned using complicated math problems to stave off an orgasm and instead now just thought of Harley’s look of disappointment if he failed her. It was more effective at getting himself under control then math had ever been. Still, it would be good if he could get her off again quickly just in case there was no way to stop himself. He moved a hand down to start rubbing Harley’s clit and her noises of pleasure grew louder. She was so wet that he found his fingers slipping up into her slit on their own as he moved them up and down. She screamed and started thrusting back against him so he let his fingers fill up her pussy. Weirdly he could sort of feel his own cock against the thin separation between her pussy and ass and that was just too much for him to hold out against. Luckily at that moment he saw Harley grab the sheets in a white knuckled grip so intense that she ripped them with her more than human strength and then she screamed and groaned with utter abandon. He joined her with a much quieter but no less intense orgasm of his own.

Afterwards they had both been in a state of tired bliss as Harley played at scratching him behind the ears and calling him her good doggy. It felt so wonderful to be petted and toyed with by her after the fantastic orgasm he’d just had that he was drifting in and out of sleep. He couldn’t tell the two apart since in both his dream state and reality the love of his life was touching him lovingly and giving him sweet little kisses. And then as he should have expected, Harley grew bored with the sweetness of what was happening between them and found something else to amuse herself. When she left the bed the Joker didn’t think about it, he just let himself sink further into sleep. Then he heard her small footsteps coming towards the bed and smiled at the idea of feeling her warmth next to him again. It was with a happy hopeful smile on his face that he felt the sudden shock of pain. A sharp pinch at the back of his neck and then an intense burning sensation that wouldn’t stop. He screamed and in his half asleep state jumped out of bed. He had some idea that an insect had bitten him and tried to swat it off. There was nothing there but a small bump and more searing pain. And then he heard Harley’s giggles and looked down at her. She was holding a strange device in her hands, it looked a bit like a gun but not very lethal. Then the Joker realized he had seen this tool before at the vet’s office during Bud and Lou’s last checkup. It was used to insert a microchip under their skin so that if they were ever lost the chip could be scanned and their owner found. For the first time ever, the Joker found himself angry at Harley. She had put him through a lot over the last year and he took it all happily. You didn’t fall in love with a supervillain and expect a dull and quiet home life. But for some reason, right now at this moment, he just didn’t want to be the victim of Harley’s newest amusement.

“Harley that’s for cats and dogs not humans, take it out.” He spoke to her in a calm but firm voice. It was the first time he’d told her what to do since he’d stopped being her therapist. Come to think of it that voice had sounded more like Jack Napier than the Joker and his face felt hot at that realization. It was too late to take it back so he stood his ground and just stared at Harley sternly.

“I do whatever I want with my pets. You got a problem with that, Puddin’?” She looked at him with smug amusement on her face. She knew that she could do whatever she wanted, that was part of being Harley Quinn.

“Take it out.” He repeated himself calmly and stood there trying to hold up against the penetrating look of her eyes as they switched from vixen to vicious. Uh oh.

“Good idea, unwanted things should be taken out right away.”

She grabbed the Joker by the hair at the back of his head and started dragging him through the house, her super strength impossible to fight against. The Joker tried to apologize but she wasn’t listening so he switched his focus to trying to stop her by holding onto anything he thought might stop their progress through the house. That just ended up hurting him more. Finally she opened the front door and pushed him out onto the porch, completely naked and still trying to apologize. He tripped over his own large feet and fell face first onto the concrete which took his focus momentarily off of Harley and onto the whole new level of pain he was experiencing. The pain had just peaked and was starting to recede when he could feel something warm and wet on his skin. He looked up to find Bud and Lou licking his face affectionately. They were good boys even if sometimes annoying, it was this small amount of affection that kept him from surrendering to despair entirely. And then friendship came from another source as well. He and Pam got along well enough though she put on a surly front around him most of the time so he was surprised when he heard the door open and saw Pam there. She threw his clothes over to him and then turned her back implying he should get dressed. It was December and quite cold out so this was a kindness without measure.

“After you’re dressed I’ll give you a ride into town. You should stay away for a while, trust me.” Pam said in a helpful tone.

“But if I could just talk to her, I’m sure I could get her to…” He tried to plead his case but Pam interrupted him.

“It’s Harley, J. You know better.” She was right so he just nodded and followed her out to the car.

And now here he was back again to try and beg for forgiveness. The microchip had long since stopped hurting and the whole thing seemed quite silly now. And he was determined to prove that to Harley. But having an entire car full of carefully stolen gifts wouldn’t hurt anything. Having never really fought with Harley before he wasn’t sure what the right ‘I’m sorry’ gift was but he was pretty certain it wasn’t flowers or candy. Instead he’d robbed everything from a toy shop to a rare weaponry display at the museum. If it sparkled or could kill someone he had one of them wrapped up to give to Harley. With a little tinkering quite a lot of it could be made to sparkle and kill someone which was truly the best of both worlds to his clown princess. Now there was nothing for him to do but open the door and go inside. So with one last steadying deep breath, that’s just what he did. At first he thought no one was home but then he heard the high pitched and slightly out of tune sound of Harley’s singing coming from the dining room.

“Wreck the halls and bomb the building,

Watch the people cry, cry, cry, cry, cry

Tis the season for lots of killing,

Batman’s gonna die, die, die, die, die!”

The Joker smiled at Harley’s idea of a Christmas carol and walked into the dining room to find her back to him as she was hunched over a piece of paper writing something. He peered over his shoulder and found a line down the center with the words ‘Naughty’ and ‘Nice’ on either side of the line. On the naughty side he could read the names Batman, Robin, and Oswald Cobblepot. On the nice side the list included Red, Jonathan Crane, and Selina Kyle. He knew Harley was aware of his presence but he waited for her to speak to him and soon she did just that.

“You’re just in time Puddin’, I was just trying to decide where to add your name.” She didn’t look up at him but her voice was neutral and calm. It was the best he could hope for under the circumstances.

“What do the naughty little children get from Harley Quinn this year?” The Joker kept his voice light and joking, hoping optimistically that they could just put the whole fight behind them.

“Oh the usual, lumps of coal.”

“Just lumps of coal?”

“Well exploding lumps of coal really.” Harley explained with a giggle and then turned to look at him. Her gaze was cold and expectant. This seemed to be his opening to apologize. He raised his hands up in a calming gesture and started to explain himself.

“Now Harley you know I’m sorry, I was half asleep and…” He barely started speaking when her eyes narrowed onto his wrist and she interrupted him.

“What’s that on your wrist Puddin’?” He knew what she was talking about but feigned confusion and then looked at his wrist and tried to look surprised.

“Well gee Harley, it looks like a tattoo to me, what do you think?” He held his fully exposed left wrist up to her so she could get a better look at what he’d had done a few days ago.

“Property of Harley Quinn” She read the inked words aloud and then after a moment of quiet looked up at him and smiled a brilliant beautiful smile at him. “Is that a present for me?”

“No, it’s a present for me, the chance to make it clear to everyone exactly who my heart, body and soul belong to.” He was taking a chance at being overly romantic but about this tattoo there was no chance of him keeping his love under wraps.

“How nice for you, but don’t I get any presents? It is Christmas you know!” She pretended to be in a huff but he just laughed and pulled her close to him for a kiss, she didn’t fight him.

“There’s a whole car full of presents for you outside. In fact the car I stole is pretty nice if you want that too.” Harley started clapping and jumping up and down a little at his words. Then she stopped and did something that almost caused him to faint from shock. She carefully took his left hand in hers and brought his wrist up to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on his new tattoo.

“Well then you’d better get unpacked and bring my gifts into the house, it’s where everything I love belongs.” She gave him a smile and then went back to her writing and singing as though none of that had ever happened. The Joker stood there with a silly grin plastered across his face. There was no other way to interpret what she had just said, Harley Quinn not only loved him but had just admitted it out loud. So much joy and love filled his heart that he couldn’t stop himself from joining in with Harley’s singing as he brought the mountain of gifts into their home and prepared to share his first Christmas with Harley Quinn.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been nearly a year since I started writing this series and I just want to thank everyone for the continued support and encouragement. A very special thank you to Ilmethll for being a wonderful source of inspiration. Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
